fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pool of Tears (Susan Test version)
Susan continued to fall, but she began to float down. As she floated downward, she sighed in relief. "Well, after this, I shall not think of anything but fa-" Susan began, before her skirt covered her mouth and she pushed it away, and she finished, "of falling downstairs." She saw a lamp attached to the side of the hole and turned it on. The rabbit hole suddenly was bathed in green. Susan was surprised to find that she was floating upside down a strange room. As she floated downward, she looked surprised to see that her reflection was upside down. She saw a book float past her, so she picked it up and looked through it and saw it was nothing but pictures, so she set it on a floating table. Suddenly, she heard loud chiming noises and saw a grandfather clock attached to the wall. As she continued to float down, the room's light became red and she floated into a rocking chair. She sighed, as she relaxed, but then, she went back too far and fell out and continued to float downward. "Goodness," Susan said. "What if I should fall right through the center of the EAARRTH...?" She said, before floated down fast and went through a tight space in the hole. "...and come out of the other side, where people walk upside down?" She turned upside down, as she said this, but then caught on something. She then saw Roger run down a wierd hallway. She was upside down and her legs were hanging from a bar. She righted herself and resumed the chase. "Oh, Mister Rabbit!" Susan called, as she chased after him. "Wait! Please!" She ran into a room and heard a door close. She ran to the door and opened it, only to find a smaller door. She continued opening doors, until she reached the last door, which was about a foot high. She squeezed through it and crawled into a very large empty room. "Curiouser and curiouser," Susan commented. She saw a small pair of curtains close and she ran up to them and opened them up. There was a small door about six inches high, with a brown circus mouse, wearing a red/gold ringmaster's outfit with a matching hat with a white feather. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse. She began to open the door and the mouse let out a yelp of pain. "Oh!" Susan said. "Oh, I beg your pardon. My name is Susan. Susan Test." "Oh, oh. Quite alright." the mouse said. "My name is Timothy Q. Mouse. You can just call me Timothy. But you did give me quite a turn!" "You see, I was following-" Susan began. "Rather good, what?" Timothy said. "Doorknob, turn?" "Please, sir," Susan said. "Well, one good turn deserves another," Timothy said. "What can I do for you?" "Well, I'm looking for a cartoon rabbit," Susan said. "So, uh, if you don't mind..." "Uh? Oh!" Timothy said before he revealed an image and Susan peeked in to see Roger running away. "There he is!" Susan said. "I simply must get through." Timothy shook his head and said, "Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassible." "You mean impossible?" Susan asked. "No, impassible," Timothy said. "Nothing's impossible. Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" "Table?" Susan said, before a table appeared out of nowhere with a small bottle on it and she ran to it. "Oh!" "Read the directions." Timothy said, with a laugh, "and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." Susan read the tag hanging from the bottle. "DRINK ME," she read, before she said, "Hmm, better look first. For one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later." "Beg your pardon?" Timothy asked. Susan laughed and said, "I was just giving myself some good advice." She drank some of the bottle and licked her lips. "Mm! Tastes like, uh...cherry tart." Suddenly, she shrunk a couple inches. "...custard..." She said as she shrunk some more. "...pineapple..." she said, as she shrunk to four inches in height. "...roast turkey," Susan said, before the bottle suddenly collapsed on her. "Goodness!" Susan said, before she put the bottle next to her on the floor. "What did I do?" she asked. Timothy laughed and said, "You almost went out like a candle!" "But look!" Susan said, as she ran up to Timothy. "I'm just the right size!" "Oh, no use," Timothy said as he laughed again. "I forgot to tell you, ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm locked!" "Oh, no," Susan groaned, as she put her hand on her forehead, looking like she was about to cry. "Ha-ha-ha, but, of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." Timothy began. "What key?" Susan asked. "Now, don't tell me you've left it up there," Timothy said, as he glanced up at the table and the key appeared. "Oh dear!" Susan said. She tried climbing on the glass table's leg, but it was too slippery. She slid down to the floor and then sat down with her legs close to her body and put her hand on her face. "What ever will I do?" she asked. Timothy laughed and said, "Try the box, naturally." "Oh," Susan said, as a small box appeared in front of her. She opened it up and inside the box were a bunch of cookies with words on them. "Eat me," Susan read. She picked up the pink cookie with EAT ME written in blue frosting. "Alright. But goodness know what this will do," Susan said, as she took a bite. She suddenly started to have a series of rapid growth spurts. Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Susan yelled, as she grew bigger. Timothy's mouth was covered by Susan's giant foot. "Oh!" she said, as she bumped her head on the ceiling. She was about 70 ft. tall and barely fit the room. "Whtwhsthswwdthdwd!" Timothy mumbled behind Susan's shoe. "What did you say?" The giant Susan asked, moving her foot aside. "I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" Timothy said and he began laughing. Susan sniffled, looking close to tears again. "Well, I don't think it's so funny," Susan said, unable to hold back her tears. "Now-Now, I'll never get home!" A giant tear fell onto the ground in front of Timothy. "Oh, come on, now," Timothy said. "Crying won't help." "I know, but..." Susan sobbed. "I-I-I just can't stop!" She began crying like crazy and the massive tears began to flood the room. "Hey! Hey, you! Bwbwlwbbwlwb!" Timothy said, as he swallowed some water. "Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop I say!" Susan didn't listen, as she continued to cry her eyes out. Timothy noticed the bottle floating in the water. "Oh, look! The bottle! THE BOTTLE!" he shouted. Susan picked up the tiny bottle and drank the last of it. She shrunk 2 inches and fell into the bottle. "Oh dear," Susan said, "I do wish I hadn't cried so much." "Glpglpglp," Timothy said, as he swallowed the water and Susan and the bottle floated into the keyhole. Category:Fan Fiction